


About a guy...

by eternalmourn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmourn/pseuds/eternalmourn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever felt that need?</p>
            </blockquote>





	About a guy...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uxseven (ignemferam)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/gifts).



> Inspired by that youg Scott Caan picture...

This dream of you over my body. Your tender soul exposed in front of me. The warmth of your skin against my skin. Your slutty fingers exploring me. That mind-up blowing tone you’d use to tear me apart. Your smart mouth and your playful tongue. 

Wish I could have you in my bed right now. The Feeling of loneliness can’t be filled by my hand. I just like to imagine that is not me but it’s hard to do. How come I can memorize all your lines, from head to toe and keep them in my memory? My body reacts when I can draw some bare lines. Your chest, your hips and those beautiful blue eyes. Might need to go back to the stupid excuses to come across your path every morning, until I can get a full image I’ll treasure in my mind. My hands always yell to reach for you. I guess that’s one of my impossible tasks. Whatever, I’ll just make sure to stomp on you, to get a smile or even a small laugh to brighten my day. Don’t want to use the old “would you like to share a cup of coffee” trick, too much cliché for my taste. Should I ask you out, I’ll make sure to do it special. 

Tonight, like other nights, my hand is my only ally. My imagination, however, will make its own part. I’ve finally pictured every single feature of you. Those hip lines that make go crazy. Those big arms which would hug and never let me go if I dared to try. I slowly start working, as I remember all those details. That messy hair I’d like to reach, those red lips I’d like to taste. That chest hair I’d love to play with. Hardness starts surrounding me and I can’t really cope with all this. My hand finishes the job but I still feel empty. This is not enough, not anymore. Another day has passed by, but maybe tomorrow, I’ll finally tell you that. You want to know what? Let’s meet at any place, and then… Only then…


End file.
